


Obliterated (and other forms of flirtations)

by Achilltatos



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilltatos/pseuds/Achilltatos
Summary: “So you’d have killed.”Not a long reach, but Aziraphale still seemed to look a little embarrassed, clearing his throat.“Hm-hm.”“Would you have killedme?”





	Obliterated (and other forms of flirtations)

**Author's Note:**

> "Here is a dumb drabble i did half drunk while also texting to someone how true love is fake and la la land taught me that." Is the best intro to this drabble, I would say.  
>   
> Enjoy!

The world of angels and demons is a lot more bleak than one might consider. They are, just as humans, conscious of the fact that it’s all gonna end someday, just with a larger time span. One day, one of the sides was going to be eradicated.

And maybe, if you were truly unlucky, you would be the victim on the winning side.

Neither Crowley nor Aziraphale were really interested in discussing this all that much. Frankly, Aziraphale wasn’t comfortable knowing he would once be fighting demons. And Crowley? Well, he’d rather not kill anyone who didn’t deserve to be killed. Aziraphale, for example? Maybe a bit too kind if you asked him.

It was, however, five weeks after ‘Armageddon’. Earth was still turning, angels and demons still despised each other, but for once, an end was not in sight.

“So, what was on your mind on our way to Armageddon then?” Crowley muttered, his head settled onto the arm leaning of the couch, his legs draped over Aziraphale’s lap. The angel had been reading one of the books Adam had gifted him, and had looked increasingly more disturbed by it.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, would you have fought in the great war?”

Aziraphale took off his reading spectacles to regard Crowley. “I would have led, but yes, I had a sword, remember?”

“So you’d have killed.”

Not a long reach, but Aziraphale still seemed to look a little embarrassed, clearing his throat.

“Hm-hm.”

“Would you have killed _me?”_

“How preposterous.”

“Well, we were on opposite sides, it’d have made sense.”

Aziraphale put his book down, shifting himself so he was actually facing Crowley fully.

“My dear, what in my treatment to you has suggested that I was planning to ever obliterate you?”

Aziraphale had a point; he could have easily handed Crowley the holy water, even, and be done with it. Instead, he never wanted to harm Crowley.

Crowley, however...

He took a moment, then gave a small smile towards Aziraphale.

“The moment you decided to get in my line of sight, angel.”

“What in the heav- oh..”

The sharp lighting in the backroom of Aziraphale’s bookshop dimmed to a warm light. It was still enough light to see Aziraphale’s face grow a little red.

“You flirt, we were having a serious conversation.”

“Oh, so you think that wasn’t an honest statement?”

“Oh, no. I know you’re not lying.”

Aziraphale reached out a hand, and Crowley took the opportunity to scoot a little closer, pressing his side firmly against Aziraphale’s. It was a mess of limbs, but Crowley miraculously managed, settling his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“So obliterating in quite a different way then.” A mumble, Crowley simply looked up to nod at the angel.

“I wasn’t planning to do so, i’m sorry.” The angel continued.

Crowley let out a scoff.

“That’s right, feel guilty ‘bout it.”

“Let me make it up to you, then.”

Aziraphale leaned down, letting his lips meet with Crowley’s in a quick kiss. It spread just a little bit more warmth than the average kiss might have done. Crowley sat up a little.

“Still not convinced that you’re all _that_ sorry, Angel. I’ll need a bit more than that.”

Aziraphale was the one to scoff this time, amused by all of Crowley’s antics. If he had just wanted a kiss, he could have just asked. Then again, this was all the more fun, huh? 

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway come scream with me about good omens on twitter @achilltatos


End file.
